


Morning Fluff!

by livingwithnoregrets



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Early Mornings, F/M, Morning Kisses, Opposites Attract, They're so sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ryoma loves angie and she loves him back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithnoregrets/pseuds/livingwithnoregrets
Summary: Ryoma has the best morning ever, and it’s all thanks to Angie.Post game/ everyone survives au. Warning for tooth rotting fluffiness!
Relationships: Hoshi Ryoma/Yonaga Angie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Morning Fluff!

**Author's Note:**

> Just some Ryoma x Angie fluff. It's short, sweet, and to the point. I hope you enjoy!

The sun’s rays had finally shone through the bedroom. Angie wasn’t the type to sleep in, but she slept in just this once. She didn’t regret it one bit, because lying beside her was Ryoma, curled up into her neck. She could hear his heart thumping into her ear, making Angie smile from ear to ear. Atua has led her to her future husband, and she couldn’t be more happier; even if Ryoma disagreed that this was fate.

“Hoshiiiii…” Angie dragged his name out in a sing song manner. “Oh Hoshi Ryomaaaa~…”

Angie giggles as Ryoma made a few low grumbles, “five more minutes.” Ryoma was _not_ a morning person.

Angie booped Ryoma’s cute, button nose. “Hoshi. Wake up.” Her hand gets batted away, “Nooooo.” It doesn't seem like Ryoma will wake anytime soon, so Angie gives up, sighing in defeat.

“Awww, you’re no fun. Oh well. Atua shall wake you when I need you!” She gets up from bed, does a little stretch, and goes to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Angie grabs a few ingredients to make toast and omelettes. As she was preparing to cook, she could feel the ocean breeze throughout the house. It only seemed as if it were yesterday. Ryoma had agreed to live with her on her island. He had no place to go when he was released from prison, and he started dating Angie right before their last year of Hope’s Peak academy. Albeit, Ryoma was a little stubborn at first, but he slowly got used to living a tropical life. He wanted to make sure this relationship would not fail.

Angie’s reminiscing and cooking was put to a halt when she heard the sound of Ryoma walking into the room. He was still in his kitty pajamas, which Angie found hilarious and cute at the same time.

“Good morning, Mr. Grumpypants,” Angie jokes. “I see you’re finally awake!”

Ryoma yawns and goes over to the counter top, sitting on a wooden stool. Seeing that Angie had made him a cup of coffee, he grabs it and sips on it. His voice was still gruff with drowsiness, “mhm. I’m awake alright.” It's a bit comical seeing that even with a stool Ryoma is still a bit too short for the counter top. His chest barely exceeds the counter top's height.

A hand pats Ryoma’s short but fluffy bed hair, and it's oh so soft as well. “Oh stop being such a sourpuss Ryo! Morning’s aren’t too terrible! Praise be Atua, I barely got you to tolerate tropical climates.” Angie pouts and places her hands on her hips.

Smiling at the small pet name, Ryoma takes another sip of his coffee. “You’re just an optimist.”

Angie rebuttals, “and you’re just a pessimist. But Atua doesn’t blame you for being one I suppose.”

Ryoma quirks an eyebrow, “what the hell is that supposed to mean? Also cut with the ‘god’ bull. Too early for this shit.”

Angie knew Ryoma had it hard in his past. The poor guy's lost everything he had. Not pushing anything more, she left the conversation be. Breakfast was soon made as Angie gave Ryoma and herself a plate. She munched on the toast as Ryoma immediately went for the omelette. Ryoma was too focused on eating until Angie gave his rosy cheek a small, affectionate kiss. God, what did he do to deserve such a wonderful person in his life? He pretends to not notice and continues eating. Oh no, Angie was _not_ having that. She wrapped an arm around his shoulder, kissing him again on his forehead. Please Angie, he's eating!

“Angieeee… Stop that.”

“Stop what? I’m not doing anything!”

Ryoma lets out an exaggerated sigh. If Angie wanted to be that way, then he’ll have to fight back. He kisses her cheek in retaliation, which makes her gasp.

“Awaaa! Do Angie’s eyes deceive me?!” Angie put both her hands on her face. “Aha! You’re so sweet, Hoshi!”

Ryoma blushed, wishing he had his hat to hide his face. “Tch, you know I’m anything but sweet...”

Angie loudly disagreed, “oh ho! But you are! It’s true, it’s true! Atua tells me so!” She wasn't going to let her boyfriend self deprecate himself on her watch!

Ryoma was swiftly scooped up into Angie’s grasp, “Jesus! Warn me next time, will ya!?”

Wasting no time, Angie kissed up Ryoma’s neck and jawline, making the latter flush red. He absolutely _melted_ when she would do that. Ryoma was weak for Angie’s tooth rotting kisses.

“Hey! Angie, stop! Angie please!” It was rare, but Ryoma let out a fit of laughter as his girlfriend kissed him all over.

She wasn't stopping. "Then stop self deprecating yourself! Atua shall damn you if you do!"

Ryoma retaliates with a few kisses himself. He kissed Angie’s nose and forehead, which made her laugh ever so sweetly. Eventually Ryoma caved in and agreed to not put himself down anytime soon. The smooching session abruptly ends with both of them finished with their food and getting dressed for the day. Not like they had anywhere to go that day though, as it was the weekend. They decided to relax on the sofa in the living room a few minutes later, Ryoma’s lying in Angie’s lap, kind of like an old fat house cat.

“Hey Ang?” Ryoma asks, looking up at Angie.

“Hmm? What is it, Ryoma?”

“What if we got a cat? Things are a bit too quiet, now that we’ve graduated and all.”

Angie smiles at her boyfriend and pets his head, “I think Atua agrees. We shall get a nice kitty one day!”

“Oh. And one other thing.” Ryoma adds.

Angie looks at Ryoma, “yes?”

Ryoma smiles warmly, hiding his face with his hat, “ _I love you_.”

Angie smiles back. “I love you too, Ryoma. Always and for eternity.”


End file.
